headspysfandomcom-20200215-history
Matt Ω
Info Matt is the Yellow MAD and Race Spy and the Black Lion Warrior in SuperHuman,Geared and olympus. He is a Human/Grox/Species 8472/Trion/Shee hybrid. (His Trion hybrid is non-canon, so it is unknown how he gained this but it is possible the assimilated a member of the Trion race & broadcast the DNA code to all Grox members assimilated & freed. Also his Shee hybrid is non-canon, though it is believed it was assimilated upon discovery of the Shee Ark during the first mission of Voyager II) Temporal Existance In 2015 Matt, Maisie & Adam temporal anomaly struck Friendship One sending it to 2371 with the USS Voyager 70,000 lightyears across the galaxy to the Delta Quadrant. He then stayed with & became part of the crew. Upon returning home in 2378 he was promoted to captain on the USS Omega Until he returned to Dayle & Caitlin in 2040 (Twenty-Five Years On). Matt is in a state of constant flux (prior to the tachyon radiation exposure suffered when the shuttlecraft Omega was taking heavy damage travelling through the Borg transwarp hub) between the 2370's & now (2410 onwards). Appearances Main Article Matt Ω list of apperances Recent Activity *2378-2410: Stationed aboard UTS Omega as Captain *December 2410: Stationed aboard USS Faceship as Captain *January 2411: Invented the Omega Suit (Iron Man), which was capable of impulse & warp travel *March 2411: Accepted the offer of the USS Voyager II along with several past Voayger crew members. Offer given by Admiral Janeway *March 2411: Recent discovery & assimilation of the Shee race (Info update!) *May 2411: Replicated & fully built the TARDIS with an LCARS override system, a multidimensional filed shift & an Omega temporal & warp drive Powers and Abilities *Technopathy *Super Speed *Vampirism *Empathy **Flight (Andi) **Enhansed Agiliity (Josheua) **Spider Mimicry (Dayle) **Magic (Maisie) **Super Strengh (Dayle, Kim) **Invisibility (Adam) **Fire Manlip (Dayle; possibly The Firefly) **Prenogenition (Mrs T) **Sonic Screams (Judith) **Rapid Cellular Regeneration (Dayle, Jake, Snyder) **Telekinesis (Snyder) **Time Walking (Time Walker) **Shapeshifting (Hilary, Dayle) **Electrokinesis (Ross, Dayle, Olivia, Snyder) **Asorbing (Dayle, Debin) **Terrakinesis (Stephen) **Emotion Control (Unknown) **Water Mimicry (Debbi, Dayle) **Pain Endusment (Unknown) **Superhearing (Unknown) **Supersmelling (Unknown)﻿ Death Matt died in The Pastured Marleks and was rexterminated by the Marleks and died. His conscientious was downloaded into MAD Main Computer before hand. He is now the voice and consciousness of the MAD computer and can be projected as a hologram when needed ( Ziggy, Mr Smith) Last Words 'Dayle Fowler it was an hounor' Alaises *Matthew McCallion *Mark Hunter (Cyber Dream) *Harry Finlay (A Trip to England) *Trek Geek (from Dayle) Simularities to Dayle *Both died before becoming immortal *Both have Trion blood *Both have travelled with The Prince *Both can asorb powers *Both have lived in the 24th Century *Both have been Yellow and Black spies Errors *The Matt that died was actually from the parallel universe *The Maisie that was on Friendship One was actually there with the help of the 1st Q when hiding from the 2nd Q (the timeline never got fixed & there is now 2 Maisie's in 2373 Ω Matt Ω Matt Omega Matt Ω Matt Omega Matt Category:SuperHuman Omega, Matt Category:Geared Category:Yellow spy Category:Black Spy Category:Vampire Category:Culluybackey High Pupil Category:24th Century Category:Stop Bulling3 Main Charter Category:Geared Season One Main Charter Category:Geared Season Two Main Charter Category:Geared Season Three Surporting Charter Category:Geared Season Four Main Charter Category:Geared Season Five Main Charter Category:Trion Category:Enemies of the Marleks Category:Enemies of the Bybermen Category:Enemies of Elad Category:USS Voyager Ω Matt Category:Friends then Enemies of Kim Fowler Category:Friends then Enemies of Dayle Fowler Category:Enemies then Friends of Dayle Fowler Category:Enemies then Friends of Kim Fowler